PROJECT SUMMARY The Functional Genomics and Bioinformatics Core facility in the Center for Pediatric Research offers efficient, high quality and flexible services in molecular and genomics assays for COBRE Project Leads and other researchers in Sanford Research and regional institutes. The establishment and operation of the Core provides a centralized resource for infrastructure, expertise, equipment and technical capabilities to perform molecular and functional genomics studies proposed by COBRE Project Leads. The Functional Genomics and Bioinformatics Core facility provides personalized services for investigators from experimental design to assay execution and data analysis. The state-of-the-art, high-throughput equipment in the laboratory enables a wide range of molecular and genomics assays, including nucleic acid isolation and quality analysis and manipulation, quantitative real-time PCR analysis, RNA in situ hybridization, chromatin immunoprecipitation studies, bioinformatics services, and to facilitate CRISPR/Cas9 mediated genome editing and. In addition, the Core facilitates high-throughput sequencing and bioinformatics studies. These services provided by the Core have contributed extensively to publications, grant applications, and preclinical studies by Project Leads. A plan is developed for a sustainable Core facility beyond COBRE funding period to meet the research demands of our scientists. By providing the support, resources and expert Core services, the Functional Genomics and Bioinformatics Core will enhance the overall institutional research capacity and promote the advancement of this core group of scientists and physicians to build a stronger pediatric research program, and ultimately increase the number of NIH-funded biomedical researchers in South Dakota.